A Hopeful Transmission
by thelilacfield
Summary: Through chaos as it swirls/It's us against the world


Merry Christmas, Mew! (**mew-tsubaki**) Hope a little Jamestin is enough for you!

The lyrics in the summary, below and the title are from Coldplay's album _Mylo Xyloto_.

* * *

><p><span>A Hopeful Transmission<span>

_Through chaos as it swirls_

_It's us against the world_

**~Coldplay; Us Against The World~**

"Good morning, wizarding world, it's another beautiful day here in sunny wizarding London!" The voice issuing out of the wireless speaker was deliciously familiar and James clutched the device closer to his ear as he made use of his lanky height to slide through the crowds rushing to get trains from Kings Cross and make his way to the barrier. Honestly, why on earth had his parents trusted him to drop Albus and Lily off at platform 9 ¾? They all too obviously wanted some 'alone time' to 'talk'. It was unfortunate that James was now old enough to understand what they meant.

"James, my last box of sugar quills has disappeared!" Lily shrieked, flinging bags and boxes left and right and sending her and Albus' owls fluttering indignantly against the bars of their cages.

Remembering the little pink box he'd numbly emptied as he worked on essays for professor training the previous night, James averted his eyes and yelled, "You forgot to pack them, I'll send them on. Get your arses through the entrance!"

Eyes flashing with hellfire fury, Lily ran at the barrier, nearly bowling over several Chinese backpackers, and vanished through the stone. Trying to balance _The Iliad_ on the bar of his luggage trolley, Albus meandered slowly towards the barrier and disappeared after Lily. Still glued to his radio, James followed them onto the smoky, loud, confused platform.

"Yes, wizards and witches, you can expect for this dry weather and rising temperatures to continue! And now, we have Golden Oldies hour with Luna Lovegood!"

"Thank you, Justin. First we have Celestina Warbeck with her most famous song 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'. Incidentally, if you play this song backwards, it gives you a most excellent recipe for Nargle repellent. Oh, there's a cloud outside that looks like a Blibbering Humdinger."

"Good ol' Luna!" James chuckled to himself, watching from afar as Teddy helped Lily and Albus hoist their trunks onto the train, as Victoire bade goodbye to Neville in a slightly sickening public display of extreme affection, as a blushing Albus caught up to Molly, reading Shakespeare with her glasses balanced on the end of her nose, and Freddie and Lucy laughing back and forth as they exchanged prank plans for the year.

"James, get your arse out of cloud-cuckoo land and back down here!" Lily yelled, waving her hand far too close to James' as-of-yet unbroken nose. He dodged away, trying to protect its perfect Roman tilt. "Too busy thinking about shagging your lover's brains out?" she asked sweetly, causing James to choke on his own saliva and cough unattractively for a good few minutes.

"You're fifteen years old, Lils, you're not supposed to know about such things," he said with as much dignity as he could muster with scarlet cheeks.

"Oh, please, you think I didn't walk in on Mum and Dad doing the nasty just like you and Al did?" Lily asked, leaning casually on a nearby stack of boxes. "Plus my boyfriend's eleven year older, and you expect me to still be innocent. Fuck the odds of _that_ happening!"

She tossed her red curls and flounced off, leaving James in shock at the filthiness of his little sister's mind and Teddy laughing his sweet head off at his best friend's plight.

"Told your parents yet about your lovely masculine lover, Jamie?" he asked with a smirk horribly similar to Lily's. "You know you really can't delay it much longer."

"Fuck off, Ted," James said with a gritted grin. "I'll tell them when I choose to tell them. You and Lils took long enough to tell them about the two of you."

Teddy just laughed and walked away, leaving James flushed, angry, scowling and in no condition to meet Justin in the Leaky Cauldron. Walking back through the barrier, he thought of his lover and their times together as the cool wind hit his cheeks, and soon he returned to his usual colour and was smiling softly at the thought of handsome Justin and the wonders his love had worked.

"Justin's waiting for you in the back booth," Hannah said as he walked into the pub. "The usual butterbeers, I presume."

"No, bring us your finest bottle of Ogden's firewhisky," James said. "It's on me."

He slid into the booth beside Justin, squeezing his hand and kissing the older man when he turned his head. "I missed you. My bloody parents sent me to drop off the siblings."

"I would have loved to have a little brother when I was growing up," Justin chided, prodding him playfully in the side. "And your little sister is a charmer."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to live with her," James said darkly. Justin just laughed and kissed him, sending them both to another realm, where silly feud with younger siblings and radio broadcasts were forgotten, replaced by liquid desire and the touch of fiery passion.

"Fun as it is watching you two tongue-wrestle, could you please relieve me of this burden?" Hannah asked, breaking into their moment of bliss with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk at their bright blushes.

"Ogden's finest?" Justin asked as Hannah left them alone once more, still laughing, and James popped the cork off the bottle and clumsily poured two glasses. "What are we celebrating?"

"One year ago, I told you I loved you," James said, flushing a little. He'd never been great at all the mushy feelings stuff, that was more Albus' forte. "I still mean that today. I love you, Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"I love you too," Justin murmured, kissing him gently. "But it's my job to propose when we get round to it, so don't bother thinking about that."

"No, I was just wondering…could I move in with you?" James asked. "I'm going to tell my parents about us and it's a guarantee that I won't want to live with them once they know."

"Sure, James," Justin said, smiling cheerfully. It quickly turned into a naughty smirk. "I can't wait to get that sweet arse alone."

James grinned at his lover. "Likewise."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, especially Mew! Slashily yummy yet kyoot enough for you, dear?<p>

Please, in the spirit of giving, leave a review before favouriting :)


End file.
